


raw hide

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: up against the wall, raw and rough.





	raw hide

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

He had been tall before, but now he seemed to tower over Ryo as the considerably smaller man felt his back connect with the wall in a way that should have been painful had he not been so fucking aroused.

“What the _shit_ , Ryo,” Uchi spat, his eyes seeming to flash despite the unseeing darkness. “You act like you don’t care about me anymore.”

Ryo didn’t want to look up Uchi’s nostrils, so he focused on the angry vein in his neck instead. “What are you talking about. We mail everyday.”

“That is not it and you know it.” _Slam_. Ryo was thrown towards the wall again, which was rather impressive since he had already been flat against it. “You don’t want me to come back, do you.”

“What?” Ryo exclaimed, a little too defensively. “Of course I do.”

“No, you don’t,” Uchi accused. “For the past two years _you_ have been the only one who’s in two groups and gets the special treatment for working so hard.”

“I didn’t get busted -” Ryo started, but Uchi cut him off by shoving him yet again, this time following through with the rest of his body, which if Ryo were to be honest seemed to be a little heavier than before.

The words “Fat Uchi” died on his tongue as it was suddenly snatched by Uchi’s lips and sucked into his mouth. Ryo flailed a little, squirming in Uchi’s firm hold as the latter kissed him deeply and wedged a leg between Ryo’s with the dual purpose of holding him in place as well as rubbing against the forming bulge in his jeans.

“Prove it,” Uchi whispered against Ryo’s tingling lips. “Prove that you want me.”

Ryo sighed; he had thought Uchi would grow out of his drama princess stage, but apparently not. However, his noise of exasperation slowly morphed into a groan as Uchi claimed his mouth again, sliding his hand down between them to grab onto Ryo rather roughly.

“God,” Ryo gasped, tangling a hand in Uchi’s Yamapi-hair and tasting the delicious sin that he’d been denying himself. “Fuck, Uchi.”

“Nonono,” Uchi muttered almost lovingly, smiling into Ryo’s jaw as he nosed his way down to Ryo’s neck. “Not fuck Uchi. Fuck Ryo-chan.”

Ryo’s initial reaction was to groan, which he did, rather unashamedly if he were to actually admit it. Pleased, Uchi made quick work of Ryo’s pants and yanked both of their shirts over their head like they had greatly offended him, pressing his body as close to Ryo’s as he could get without molding them together into one über sexy Osaka man.

Ryo started to turn around, but Uchi held him firm. “No,” he said again, more passionate than disciplinary. “I want to see your face as I make you love me again.”

“Hiroki -” Ryo tried, but any attempts he had of actually speaking were going to be failed due to Uchi’s hands and lips all over him, inside him, marking him.

He whimpered as he was roughly prepared, not enough to hurt but enough to tell Uchi that no one’s been there since him, and Uchi made a satisfied noise into Ryo’s ear. “Mine,” he declared, and Ryo nodded like he was a puppet and Uchi was pulling his strings.

“Say it,” Uchi ordered, urging Ryo’s legs to wrap around his waist, which of course they did with little prodding.

“Yours,” Ryo gasped obediently, feeling the tip of Uchi’s cock sliding up and down his crack. “Nishikido Ryo belongs to Uchi Hiroki… sama.”

“Good boy,” Uchi murmured approvingly, his fingers lightly trailing down the side of Ryo’s chest and abdomen until they rested on his hips, then manicured nails dug into Ryo’s skin and he was thrust into the wall once more as Uchi buried his entire cock inside him in one go.

Ryo started to scream, but Uchi swooped down to capture his mouth and swallow any evidence of their… whatever this was. He hoisted Ryo’s legs over his arms and began to move, rolling his hips as only he could, pushing deep inside Ryo in a way that could only be described as possessively.

“Touch yourself,” Uchi hissed, taking Ryo’s bottom lip between his teeth and biting down.

Ryo immediately complied, his shaky hand encasing himself and tugging hard, emitting a soft groan of relief as Uchi pounded into him faster, wheezing against his mouth and making little high-pitched noises that signaled his upcoming release. Ryo rushed to catch up, feeling the familiar tension accumulate and start to disperse; he clutched onto Uchi with his free arm and squeezed, panting his name as he pulsed and felt Uchi do the same inside him.

They slumped to the floor, Uchi a lot gentler now and guiding Ryo’s body like it would break, like he hadn’t already broken him.

“I miss you,” Ryo whispers, nudging Uchi’s face with his nose for a kiss.

Uchi obliges. “I know.”


End file.
